


moonlight metamorphosis

by Mizune



Series: Alternate Journey (Sormik Week 2017) [2]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sormik Week 2017, Vampire Mikleo, blood mention, werewolf Sorey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizune/pseuds/Mizune
Summary: Mikleo copes with Sorey's change.Written for Sormik Week 2017 - Day 6: Acceptance/Promises





	moonlight metamorphosis

Mikleo should have seen it coming. He always knew Sorey's too-pure heart would be his undoing one day. That day seems to have come earlier than he had feared. 

It's almost dawn when he gets home from his night shift at the inn to the apartment he shares with Sorey in Lastonbell, before the first rays of sunlight reach over the city's walls. 

As he steps in through the door, the first thing he notices is the odd scent. He's been catching whiffs of it lately, but he chalked it up to the neighbor's cooking experiments gone wrong. It's unmistakably stronger now and coming from somewhere in their apartment. 

The second thing he notices is the droplets of blood on the hardwood floor next to the pile of Sorey's belongings. That is not a place where Mikleo wants to see his blood. 

The third thing he notices is the light coming from the bathroom, when Sorey should be sleeping soundly, knocked out like a light two minutes after falling into their bed, already flat on his back and arms spread out so Mikleo has to push him over to make space for himself. 

This is the point where the pieces click together and panic rises in his chest. He drops everything in the doorway and hurriedly kicks off his shoes, then dashes towards the bathroom. 

"Sorey, are you okay?" he asks as he reaches the doorway and grabs onto the doorframe for support. 

"Mikleo, I'm so sorry," Sorey says, his voice pained. 

He's sitting on the floor with his shirt off, leaning on the bathtub with a big, bleeding gash on his forearm. But the sight of two, fluffy ears peeking out from his mop of brown hair is worse. 

Mikleo's brain shuts down and enters autopilot mode. He opens the cupboard beneath the sink and gets out the first aid kit. 

He sits down next to Sorey and starts tending to his injury. "What happened?" he chances to ask, once his brain is occupied enough with the task that he can talk with only half his attention on the conversation. 

"I thought, it was just a regular puppy... It was -ouch-," Sorey winces as Mikleo dabs antiseptic over the wound. "Stuck in a pile of crates on the side of the road. It scratched me as I freed it, but I barely felt it so I didn't pay much attention to it after." 

Mikleo nods his head a little, and Sorey continues. "That was a week or two ago, I think? And today it suddenly started hurting a lot on my way home. And, uh, I swear this gash got bigger on its own. But the bleeding's kinda my fault, it was just so itchy..." 

Finished with cleaning the wound, he starts bandaging it up. Slowly, carefully, precisely. 

"Oh, and there's these, too, I guess." Sorey points up at his head with his other hand. 

Mikleo casts the ears a quick glance without a word, then refocuses on the bandages. He's almost done now. Did he do it right? Will it heal properly like this? Maybe he should start over, just to be sure. 

"Mikleo, please say something..." Sorey almost begs, putting his other hand on Mikleo's thigh. He keeps his gaze on Sorey's hand. 

_Why did you even touch the thing. You should've been more careful. You know what's out there and you know very well how dangerous they are._ A million thoughts run through Mikleo's head, but he stops short of voicing them. It wasn't Sorey's fault. He can't put the blame on Sorey. He doesn't want to put the blame on Sorey. 

He takes a deep breath. And another. What matters is that Sorey's still here, with him. Everything else, they'll work through together. Mikleo looks up at him and sees the fear in his eyes. 

"I'm glad it's not worse," he says, then presses a kiss onto Sorey's bandages. Tender, loving care is the best remedy for any condition. "Do you have any other symptoms?" 

"A little dizzy. It's better to be closer to the floor," he answers. 

"Okay, sounds about right for the first phase." He doesn't mention that it'll be worse during his second phase. He doesn't want to think about it for the moment, either. 

"What's going to happen to us now?" Sorey asks. His fingers tighten their hold on Mikleo's thigh. 

"You accepted me when you found out I'm a vampire. It'd be hypocritical of me not to accept you as a werewolf," Mikleo replies with a shrug, but his voice is slightly shaky. He puts his hand atop Sorey's. 

This is more frightening than his own transformation was. 

"But you're afraid of dogs!" Sorey protests. "Aren't you scared of me now?" 

"I'd be lying if I said I'm not, but... It's okay. I'll... get used to it. You're still you, Sorey. Maybe you'll even help me get over my fear. I already felt like I owned a puppy sometimes. Now it's truer than ever," he says, hoping to ease the mood with a little laugh. 

"Mikleo...!" 

Sorey lunges forward and wraps him in his embrace. Mikleo hugs him back and nuzzles his nose into Sorey's neck, seeking his warmth. Sorey was naturally more warm-blooded, but his body temperature is even higher than before. It feels like he's hugging a furnace. He doesn't hate it, and some of the anxious tension slips out of his body. 

"Can you still drink my blood?" Sorey asks, a light tremor in his voice. 

"I would hope so?" Mikleo replies, pulling back a little but winding his arms around Sorey's neck. He doesn't want to break the contact between them. "Vampires and werewolves may not historically get along so well, but I've never heard about a... physical incompatibility between them." 

"Good. I'd hate it if I was the reason you had to drink from someone else." Sorey's petulant frown definitely makes him look like a kicked puppy, now. 

"You smell really weird, though. Even if I can, I'm not sure I want to." Mikleo smirks, making it clear that he only means it to be teasing. 

"Mikleo, no! Don't say that!" 

"Sorry, sorry. I'll buy nose plugs." 

Sorey whines at that, straight-up pulling Mikleo into his lap and snuggling ever closer to him. 

"I promise I'll stay by your side, no matter what," he whispers into Sorey's ear. 

It's an echo of what Sorey had said to Mikleo upon the discovery of his secondary nature. Those few, simple words had touched his very being, calming his fears and giving him something to hold on to. He hopes they'll do the same for Sorey. 

"So will I," Sorey adds. "Always." 

He pulls back slightly and takes Mikleo's cheeks into his palms. He brushes their noses together for a moment, then captures his lips in a kiss. Mikleo puts his hands atop Sorey's, kissing him back. The sensation is still the same, happiness filling him and washing away his worries. 

He'll accept everything Sorey is: the soft kisses, the piles of dirty dishes in the sink, the sappy post-it notes on the fridge and the changes full moons shall bring.

**Author's Note:**

> shhh, dont.... question anything... another Zero Research, Zero World Building fic :')


End file.
